Technicolor Logo Bloopers
Technicolor Logo Bloopers is a series on YouTube created by (Ismail 'Jon Smith' Ersoy) Jon101Smith and Pip2010 It premiered on September 5, 2012 with episode 1, while Pip2010's series premiered on January 10, 2014. Jon101Smith's has thirteen episodes and Pip2010's has four episodes List of episodes (Jon101Smith) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers Episode 1 (September 5, 2012) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers Episode 2 (September 9, 2012) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers Episode 3 (September 20, 2012) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers Episode 4 (October 1, 2012) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 5: Movierecorded (November 6, 2012) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 6: Logo Insanity (March 3, 2013) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 7: Sam Has a Reaction (March 15, 2013) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 8: The Return of Scotty (March 17, 2013) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 9: Sam vs. Evil Scotty (March 22, 2013) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 10: The Time Has Come (December 10, 2017) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 11: I Don't Like Being Fired! (July 6, 2013) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 12: They Keep on Going (February 2, 2017) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers 13: The Season 1 Finale (December 13, 2017) Cast (Jon101Smith) * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna (Episode 3 Only) * Microsoft Zira (starting in Episode 6) * LH British Voice 1 as Martin * LH British Voice 2 as Martha * Speakonia Male 1 as Sydney "Guy" Anderson * Speakonia Male 2 as Jimmy * Speakonia Male 3 as Hank * Speakonia Male 4 as Radar Overseer Scotty * Speakonia Male 7 as the HP logo and the Processor * Speakonia Female 1 as Beulah * Speakonia Female 2 as Abby * Robosoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing * Robosoft 2 as the Terminal Reality logo and the Devil, * Robosoft 3 as the narrator and the BP logo * Robosoft 4 as the Angel * Robosoft 5 as the She-Devil * Robosoft 6 as the Evil Princess Cadence * Mike in Space as the Voice of God Cast (Pip2010) * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna * Microsoft Zira (Starting with Episode 3) * LH Michael * LH Michelle * LH British Voice 1 as Martin (Starting with Episode 3) * LH British Voice 2 as Martha (Starting with Episode 3) * Speakonia Male 1 as Scotty * Speakonia Male 2 as Jimmy * Speakonia Male 3 as Hank * Speakonia Male 4 as Guy * Speakonia Male 5 as Guy the White and Officer Flanigan * Speakonia Male 7 as Harvey Zilth * Speakonia Male 8 as Sidney * Speakonia Female 1 as Beulah * Speakonia Female 2 as Abby * Robosoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing and the Red NYET (later episodes) * Robosoft 2 as the Devil and the Angry P-Head * Robosoft 3 as the narrator and the sound of Mike barfing * Robosoft 4 as Angela the Angel and Rhonda Raven * Robosoft 5 as the She-Devil, Two-Headed P-Head, and Vulcanna Ash * Robosoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing * Mike in Space as the Voice of God List of Episodes (Pip2010, original series) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers: How it All Began * Technicolor Logo Bloopers II: Feel the Spirit! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers III: More Reel Rampage! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers IV: Logo Cannibalization! List of Episodes (Pip2010, revived series) * Technicolor Logo Bloopers: The Reel Gets An Attitude * Technicolor Logo Bloopers II: Commercial Plug Invasion! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers III: Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With Dish Network! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers IV: Fanart Madness! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers V: The Invasion of the Army of Logos * Technicolor Logo Bloopers VI: Cable Chaos! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers VII: More Cable Chaos! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers VIII: Still More Cable Chaos! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers IX: The Return of Commercial Plugs * Technicolor Logo Bloopers X: Don't Upset The Cow! * Technicolor Logo Bloopers XI: Take Me to Equestria Girls! Category:List of series by Jon101Smith Category:Technicolor Logo Bloopers Category:Series Category:Text To Speech Shows Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Lists